Izanagi Corporation
Izanagi Corporation is a conglomerate in the Unreal series. __TOC__ Overview Izanagi Corporation is a Japanese megacorporation. They use a private army of elite mercenaries known as the Ghost Warriors as their soldiers and enforcers. It is unknown what their goals are, aside of money. They also back the Ronin force during the events of Unreal Tournament 3. Involvement in the games Unreal II: The Awakening The Izanagi are one of the main antagonists of Unreal II, as one of the factions pursuing the artifacts for their own purposes, competing directly against Liandri and NEG. Indeed, Izanagi held several artifacts in its possession, including two at a point of near extraction with heavy defenses at the mining sites. Izanagi's Ghost Warriors are by far the most common enemy encountered in the game. They discovered the third artifact on Acheron and built a localized mining facility near its location, complete with paved roads and the beginnings of a terraforming project on the world. A large number of Ghost Warriors defended the site. The artifact's location was known and explosives were mounted and ready for its extraction, but it is unknown why they had not already removed it. The artifact and perhaps the entire facility was lost when John Dalton took the artifact, which caused the planet to attack other living beings inside and on its surface. They also controlled the Minkovsky Dam on the surface of Severnaya. The dam was the target of an NEG Marine sabotage mission, however, the marines were routed after placing the charges and were not able to arm or detonate them. Dalton proceeded to enter the facility, arm the bombs, and destroyed the dam along with dozens of Ghost Warriors. They had a secret research facility was on Sulferon. John Dalton infiltrated and routed the base, clearing the way for a marine-escorted technician to steal information on the detection of artifacts while the Ghost Warriors attempted unsuccessfully to re-take the base. After the Izanagi Corporation learned that the Axon Polaris research facility on Janus housed two artifacts, they made a successful assault and occupation of the facility. However, they were unable to acquire the artifacts before Dalton arrived and eradicated the Warriors. An alien building was discovered on Na Koja Abad and the Izanagi built a facility around it. Housed deep inside the building was the sixth artifact. Exactly like on Acheron before, the Izanagi were close to acquiring the artifact, but John Dalton came and defeated them while stealing the artifact himself. Unreal Championship and Unreal Tournament 2003/2004 Izanagi does not take a primary role in UT2004; instead, it is only referenced in a few minor descriptions. Its most major appearance in UT2004 is AS-Glacier, which recreates an event of the Corporation wars where they were the victims of Axon forces raiding their base and stealing their ion tank. In the event, Axon agents infiltrated and destroyed the Izanagi base on Lamdon 3, stealing the prototype Ion Plasma Tank in the process. Another Assault map, AS-BP2-Jumpship has the Izanagi in the attacking role. Also taking place in the Corporation wars, Izanagi Ghost Warriors stole a prototype faster-than-light ship from Liandri and successfully jumped it to Izanagi space. The event was later re-enacted in Liandri's Tournament. Thunder Crash's Picard is an Tournament participant who stole secret space fighter designs from the Izanagi Corporation. He is immune to their pursuit while in the Tournament, though he is never seen. For unknown reasons, the Super Nova team is indebted to the Izanagi. The mercenary outfit joined Liandri's Tournament hoping for a means to pay off their debt. Unreal Tournament 3 Following the raid on the Twin Souls colony, Reaper and his companions join the Izanagi corporation as mercenaries (called Ronin by the Izanagi seats) in order to get the needed resources in order to tack against the Necris; for this mission they also secured Tournament champion Malcolm as their consultant and leader. Acts II and III are about the Izanagi warring against Axon and Liandri in order to get their resources and forming a force in order to repel the Necris invasion, which takes place in Act IV. After repelling the invasion, Reaper and his team travel to Omicron 6, home of the Necris, in order to finish the Necris High Inquisitor Akasha once and for all, an act which causes them to be disavowed from the Izanagi. Trivia * While Liandri and Phayder are established in Unreal Tournament, their two main competitors were only introduced in Unreal II. Since their introduction, they have seen increasing use; however, Axon seems to be given preferential treatment over Izanagi, perhaps due to the simplicity of its name. * Curiously, the Izanagi base was defended by NEG-backed Thunder Crash forces; in Unreal II, Axon backed the NEG and both openly fought Izanagi. It is not known why the Ghost Warriors were not at the base. External links and references See also * Corporation wars * Liandri Mining Corporation * Axon Research Corporation * Ghost Warriors * Ronin